730th Air Mobility Training Squadron
|type= |role=Mobility training |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |current_commander= |garrison= March Air Reserve Base |battles=European Theater of Operations |decorations= Distinguished Unit Citation Air Force Outstanding Unit Award Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Cross with Palm |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=730th Airlift Squadron emblem (Approved 11 June 1979) |identification_symbol_2= |identification_symbol_2_label=730 Bombardment Squadron emblem (Korean War) (Approved 14 December 1951)Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 725-726 |identification_symbol_3= |identification_symbol_3_label=Unofficial 730th Bombardment Squadron emblem (World War II)Watkins, p. 96 }} The 730th Air Mobility Training Squadron is an Air Force reserve unit stationed at Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma, where it trans airmen on Boeing C-17 Globemaster III, Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker and Boeing KC-46 Pegasus aircraft systems. It is assigned to the 507th Operations Group at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma, but performs its training mission under the direction of the 97th Air Mobility Wing of Air Education and Training Command. The squadron was first active during World War II as the 730th Bombardment Squadron, and saw service in the European Theater of Operations, earning a Distinguished Unit Citation for its service. After the war, the unit became a reserve unit. It was called to active service for the Korean War, and again engaged in combat until inactivating in May 1952. It was again activated in the reserve as a reconnaissance squadron. In 1960, it assumed the airlift mission, and in 1968 became one of the first reserve associate units. It continued its airlift mission until inactivating in 2004. Mission Organize, train and equip aircrews to provide strategic airlift any time, any place. History World War II The squadron was first activated in June 1943 at Geiger Field, Washington as one of the four original squadrons of the 452d Bombardment Group. Later that month, it moved to Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota and began to train with the Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress. It continued training with Second Air Force until December, when it began its movement to the European Theater of Operations.Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 326-328 The ground echelon staged through Camp Shanks and sailed on the on 2 January 1944. The air echelon deployed via the South Atlantic air ferry routeFreeman, p. 258 The squadron established itself at RAF Deopham Green in January 1944, and began operations on 4 February 1944 with a strike on an aircraft assembly plant near Brunswick. Its strategic targets included railroad marshalling yards near Frankfurt, aircraft factories near Regensberg and Kassel. the ball bearing factory at Schweinfurt and an oil refinery near Bohlen. In September 1944, the squadron participated in the third shuttle mission, striking Chemnitz before landing in bases in the Soviet Union.Freeman, p. 188 The 730th was occasionally diverted to support tactical operations. It hit airfields, V-weapon launching sites, bridges and other objectives in preparations for Operation Overlord, the invasion of Normandy. It bombed enemy positions to support Operation Cobra, the breakout at Saint Lo in July 1944 and the attacks on Brest, France in August. It supported Operation Market Garden, airborne attacks in the Netherlands in September and, during the Battle of the Bulge, struck German lines of communication. It struck an airfield to support Operation Varsity, the airborne assault across the Rhine. Shortly before the end of the war, on 7 April, the squadron struck the jet fighter base at Kaltenkirchen, pressing the attack despite strong fighter opposition, earning a Distinguished Unit Citation. It flew its last mission of the war on 21 April against marshalling yards at Ingolstadt. After V-E Day, in August 1945, the squadron returned to the United States (the ground echelon once again sailed on the RMS Queen Elizabeth) and was inactivated at Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota. Reserve duty and Korean War call-up The squadron was reactivated in the reserve at Long Beach Army Air Field, California in 1947 as a very heavy bomber squadron, but conducted proficiency flying with a variety of trainer airplanes under the supervision of the 416th AAF Base Unit (later the 2347th Air Force Reserve Training Center). In a 1949 reorganization of the reserves, it became a light bomber squadron and began to equip and train with Douglas B-26 Invaders.Endicott indicates the training began in 1949. Endicott, Factsheet 730 Airlift Squadron. Maurer, however, indicates that B-26 training did not begin until 1950. Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 725 The squadron was manned at only 25% of its authorized strength.Cantwell, p. 74 The squadron was mobilized for the Korean War in August 1950 in the first wave of reserve mobilizations. To help bring it up to strength, the squadron was augmented by reservists assigned to the 448th Bombardment Wing, which was also stationed at Long Beach, but remained in reserve status until the following year.Cantwell, p. 92, Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 522-523 The 730th was a squadron of one of the first two reserve wings to be mobilized,The other was the 437th Troop Carrier Wing. and administrative provisions for mobilization proved inadequate, and numerous reservists never received the telegrams calling them to active duty.Cantwell, p. 93 The unit moved to George Air Force Base, California for intensive training and to be brought up to full strength. In October, the squadron deployed to Itazuke Air Base, Japan to begin combat operations. It entered combat two days later, depending on support from organizations already in theater and not waiting for support from the 452d Wing's ground echelon, which arrived by ship in November.Endicott, pp. 69-70 The squadron operated from Japan and later from the southern tip of Korea. The squadron flew armed reconnaissance, intruder and interdiction missions. It supported ground troops and attacked tactical targets. On 23 March 1951, the squadron led troop carrier aircraft carrying the 187th Airborne Infantry Regiment in an aerial assault on Munsan-ni, strafing the front lines of the Chinese Communist Forces and dropping bombs on enemy targets. Prior to June 1951, the squadron had been conducting strikes primarily in the daytime. However, due to the extent of enemy night movements, after June, the 730th focused on night operations.Cantwell, p. 103 In May 1952, the squadron was inactivated and returned to the reserve. Its mission, personnel and aircraft were transferred to the 95th Bombardment Squadron, which was simultaneously activated at Pusan East (K-9) Air Base, South Korea.See Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 317 (simultaneous activation at Pusan) Reconnaissance and bombardment in the reserves The squadron was redesignated the 730th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron and activated in June 1952 at Long Beach, where it absorbed some of the resources of the 921st Reserve Training Wing, which was inactivated. The reserve mobilization for the Korean War, however, had left the reserve without aircraft, and the unit did not receive aircraft until July 1952.Cantwell, p. 139 Despite its tactical reconnaissance name, it was first equipped with Curtiss C-46 Commando transports. The following year, it began to equip with a mix of aircraft, including The B-26 and North American F-51 Mustang. In 1954 it received its first jets, Lockheed F-80 Shooting Stars. In 1955, the squadron once again became the 730th Bombardment Squadron and trained with the Invader as a tactical bombardment unit. However, at this time, the Joint Chiefs of Staff were pressuring the Air Force to provide more wartime airlift. At the same time, about 150 Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcars became available from the active force. Consequently, in November 1956 the Air Force directed ConAC to convert units to the troop carrier mission by September 1957.Cantwell, p. 168 In July 1957, the squadron became the 730th Troop Carrier Squadrom. Activation of groups under the wing Since 1955, the Air Force had been detaching Air Force Reserve squadrons from their parent wing locations to separate sites. The concept offered several advantages: communities were more likely to accept the smaller squadrons than the large wings and the location of separate squadrons in smaller population centers would facilitate recruiting and manning. In time, the detached squadron program proved successful in attracting additional participants.Cantwell, p. 156 Although the dispersal of flying units was not a problem when the entire wing was called to active service, mobilizing a single flying squadron and elements to support it proved difficult. This weakness was demonstrated in the partial mobilization of reserve units during the Berlin Crisis of 1961. To resolve this, at the start of 1962, ConAC determined to reorganize its reserve wings by establishing groups with support elements for each of its troop carrier squadrons. This reorganization would facilitate mobilization of elements of wings in various combinations when needed. However, as this plan was entering its implementation phase, another partial mobilization occurred for the Cuban Missile Crisis.Cantwell, pp. 189-191 The formation of new troop carrier groups was delayed until January for wings that had not been mobilized. The 944th Troop Carrier Group was formed at March on 17 January as the headquarters for the 730th and its supporting units. Reserve airlift Missions the 729th has flown included humanitarian relief, aeromedical flights, and airdrops of supplies and paratroopers. The squadron supported deployment and redeployment of troops to Panama, December 1989-January 1990. Air mobility training In August 2014, now the 730th Air Mobility Training Squadron was activated at Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma as an associate to the regular Air Force 97th Air Mobility Wing. It was assigned to the 507th Operations Group, located at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma, but operational control of its training mission falls to the 97th Wing. The squadron personnel is a mix of reservists and Air Reserve Technicians who make up nearly 25% of the instructors at Altus. Roughly half the instructors instruct in the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III and half in the Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker. A handful of positions will work with the 56th Air Refueling Squadron as Boeing KC-46 Pegasus training programs become active. Lineage * Constituted as the 730th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 14 May 1943 : Activated on 1 June 1943 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Heavy on 20 August 1943 : Inactivated on 28 August 1945 * Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy on 3 July 1947 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 August 1947 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Light on 27 June 1949 : Ordered to active service on 10 August 1950 : Redesignated 730th Bombardment Squadron, Light, Night Intruder on 25 June 1951 : Relieved from active service and inactivated on 10 May 1952 * Redesignated 730th Tactical Reconnaissance Squadron, Night Photo on 6 June 1952 : Activated in the Reserve on 13 June 1952 : Redesignated: 730th Bombardment Squadron, Tactical on 22 May 1955 : Redesignated: 730th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 July 1957 : Redesignated: 730th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 Jul 1967 : Redesignated: 730th Military Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 25 March 1968 : Redesignated: 730th Airlift Squadron (Associate) on 1 February 1992 : Redesignated: 730th Airlift Squadron on 1 April 1993 : Inactivated on 1 April 2005 * Redesignated 730th Air Mobility Training Squadron : Activated c. 31 August 2014 Assignments * 452d Bombardment Group, 1 June 1943 - 28 August 1945 * 452d Bombardment Group, 1 August 1947 - 10 May 1952 * 452d Tactical Reconnaissance Group (later 452d Bombardment Group, 452d Troop Carrier Group), 13 June 1952 * 452d Troop Carrier Wing, 14 April 1959 * 944th Troop Carrier Group (later 944th Tactical Airlift Group, 944th Military Airlift Group), 17 January 1963 * 445th Military Airlift Wing, 1 July 1973 * 445th Operations Group, 1 August 1992 * 452d Operations Group, 1 May 1994 – 1 April 2005 * 507th Operations Group, c. 31 August 2014 – present Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 June 1943 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, c. 13 June 1943 * Pendleton Field, Oregon, 10 October 1943 * Walla Walla Army Air Base, Washington, c. 4 November–December 1943 * RAF Deopham Green (AAF-142),Station number in Anderson. England, c. 8 January 1944 – 6 August 1945 * Sioux Falls Army Air Field, South Dakota, c. 12–28 August 1945 * Long Beach Army Air Field (later Long Beach Municipal Airport), California, 1 August 1947 * George Air Force Base, California, 10 August - October 1950 * Itazuke Air Base, Japan, 26 October 1950 * Miho Air Base, Japan, c. 10 December 1950 * Pusan East Air Base (K-9), South Korea, 17 May 1951 - 10 May 1952 * Long Beach Municipal Airport, California, 13 June 1952 * March Air Force Base, California, 14 October 1960 * Norton Air Force Base, California, 25 March 1968 * March Air Force Base (later March Air Reserve Base), California, 14 August 1993 – 1 April 2004 * Altus Air Force Base, Oklahoma =, c. 31 August 2014 – present Aircraft * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress (1943–1945) *North American T-6 Texan (1948–1950, 1952–1954) *Beechcraft T-7 Navigator (1948–1950) * Beechcraft T-11 Kansan (1948–1950) * Douglas B-26 Invader (1949–1952, 1953–1957) * North American F-51 Mustang (1953–1954) * Curtiss C-46 Commando (1957–1958) * Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar (1958–1969) *Lockheed C-141 Starlifter (1969–2005) * McDonnell Douglas C-17 Globemaster III (2006–2005, 2014–present) * Boeing KC-125 Stratotanker, 2014–present * Boeing KC-46 Pegasus References ; Notes ; Citations Bibliography * * * * * * * * External links *452d Air Mobility Wing Fact Sheet 0730 Category:Military units and formations in California Category:United States Air Force units and formations in the Korean War